Her destiny
by BeSaxyWithMe
Summary: Kylie Yuzaki (OC),has great powers, but was never to use it alone without the other code breakers. As such, she is always living with one of them. But things are going to change soon. With events coming up and Sakura entering their lives, she has to take up whatever is expected for her. Really bad at summaries but please read. I promise it'll be better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I don't know why I started this, but sometimes thoughts just come into your mind and a plot forms in your mind by chance. It just so happens to be Code: Breaker and this is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction so I don't really know how it will turn out. I'll try my best so please do give me feedback and ways to improve. I've been studying the characters in the manga to make it as close as possible, but please forgive me if I stray away a little. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code:Breaker, at all.

I do own my OC though.

* * *

The night was still as the moonlight shone into a small, simple room. Inside the moonlight-lit room, a boy not over the age of 16 was watching the sleeping form on the one and only bed. His eyes were dark and guarded, gaze darting all around as if there was danger lurking about. But his gaze softened upon looking at the sleeping form, as though he valued his life on that.

The wind howled, signalling that it was going to rain soon. The girl sleeping on the bed shivered unconsciously as she slept on. The boy shook his head and stood up, shrugging out his jacket and covered the girl. The girl sighed comfortably and shifted a bit. Her black hair, which was highlighted with streaks of dark purple, was splayed all over the pillow. She was a wonderful sight to behold.

Suddenly, the phone rang and the boy's lips pressed into a thin line as he whipped out his phone and answered the call.

"Yes?" He tone was curt, as if he loathed the person on the other line. He listened for another good two to three minutes before glancing at the sleeping girl, answering,"She's asleep." His forehead creased as the person on the other side babbled on.

"I understand. We'll do it." He closed his eyes in annoyance as he snapped the phone shut.

"Kylie, I'm sorry. You have to wake up now. We have a job to do." His voice was soothingly gentle as he shook the girl awake. The girl's eyelids fluttered open and two violet orbs appeared.

"Now? What is it this time?" She asked, talking slowly and dragging every syllable. Her honey, sweet voice rang out.

"Two organisations, Black Tigers and Eagles. Both had been operating for quite a while. They experiment on new drugs to sell on the market. But before they sell, they kidnap a child to test out the drugs on them to see the effects. Now, they are now at Takemi Park trading drugs. We're to wipe them out." He kneeled down as she climbed and clung onto his back. Then, they left.

They reached the Takemi Park where the two organisations were situated at. Both teenagers' eyes narrowed as they approached the men. The men, realised that someone was there, turned around.

"Hey, kids! It's late, shouldnt you be in bed now? But since you two are here, we'll give you the honour of being the first specimens of our new drug." A burly man got up and walked towards them, evil glinting in his eyes. The boy smirked and removed his glove. In seconds, his hand had shot out and grabbed the person's face as soon as he was close. The boy's eyes shone in the moonlight while the man struggled in shock.

"Oh really? You should never underestimate anyone until you truly know what they can do." The sweet voice rang out and everyone's gaze shifted to the girl who was clinging to the back of the boy.

"And what can a little girl aged 6 and 4'3 foot tall do?" The boss taunted and sneered. He was rather sure that they were still on the winning side although the boy had his hands on one of his men. _Worthless,_ he thought,_ i should never have recruited him. Anyway, the boy seem to know martial arts or some sorts, but it will be deem as useless when they are pointed with our guns. _The boy's gaze hardened, and blue flames shot out of his left hand.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and evil for evil." He whispered as flames engulfed the man. "Burn." The others stared at them, terrified. For a long time nobody spoke. The someone whispered out with a strangled voice,"Who...are...you?"

"Rei Ogami." He said monotonously.

"Kylie Yuzaki." The girl released her grip around the boy's neck and hopped to the ground, adding,"Just so you know, I am already 15 years of age. Isn't it impolite to treat me as a child?" She pouted, slightly offended by the remark about her height.

"Kylie, it's going to rain soon. I don't want you to be caught in the rain." Rei raised his head to look at the sky, which seemed omninous even in the dark, as though it signalled the fate of the men that was to come.

Kylie looked at Rei and took his right hand, "very well. Fancy waking me up from my sleep just to deal with these people who tries drugs on children. Absolutely disgusting!" Her eyes were terrifyingly purple, so intense the stare was towards the men that the men seemed to have erupted into flames of rage. The thunder rumbled, and lightning striked across the sky. The first few drops of rain had begun dripping down.

Blue flames erupted once again and engulfed all men into it, causing them to scream in pain while the two looked on emotionessly. The men, burning and struggling, had their eyes wider than before when the girl opened her mouth."An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a song of death for evil." The next thing they knew, more flames licked them ferociously as she sang a lullaby in the most ghostly and deadly manner. The sound was transformed into purple flames once it exited her mouth, and collided with the blue flames, causing a great explosion. In a mere few seconds, everything was cleared and the night was as still as before, as though it had been peaceful all along. The rain had became heavier as kylie stared up into the ice blue orbs.

"Kylie? It's raining heavier now. Let's get you home and cleaned up." Rei said, picking her up into his arms. The girl broke into a smile and clapped her hands," Yes, let's! And can we have hot soup after that, please?" Rei chuckled and nodded his 'yes'. Kylie laughed again as he carried her away into the dark.

Under the moonlight, a pair of violet orbs were strikingly beautiful as she stared back at the Takemi Park. A figure of the girl was running frantically towards the "crime scene", as if looking for something. She smiled.

_Well, i guess we'll meet again soon. I have a good feeling about this._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure if it will be too confusing, but i hope that i would be able to clear it up in time to come. Please give comments so that i can improve whenever you can. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Breakers.

* * *

**_Kylie…Kylie…my dearest daughter…" The air was stale and there was no ventilation at all. In a small, dilapidated building, there lay a woman in her early 30s and a girl not older than 6 years old. The woman was clad in a traditional flowered kimono, and she was bloodied from head to toe. The little girl stared at the woman, eyes wide with tears cascading down her cheeks. Though she was young, she understood life and death. She knew the woman was not going to be alive any longer._**

**_"Mother…" The girl wept. She had already lost her father, and she couldn't take the blow that she was going to be alone, forever. The woman said nothing, raising a trembling hand to wipe tears off the girl's face._**

**_"kylie…listen…" The woman's eyes shone seriousness, and the girl nodded. The atmosphere was quiet, too quiet, like an omen that was to come. The woman coughed before continuing, "Your destiny…your existence is to protect the world from evil. That is your fate! Never forget that! You must never die before you time ends! Stay alive no matter what, and keep your powers safe. Do you understand?"_**

**_"I do…" She whispered. The woman smiled and closed her eyes," Good. Never ever succumb to evil, remember that. Now, please, let me end my pain…your father's waiting for me." Her destiny…her fate…to wipe off evil._**

**_"Mother!" She couldn't understand, still. How could she? How is it worth it that her family had to be sacrificed in order for world peace? She hated the world, she hated the evil._**

**_"Kylie… be strong…always…" The woman's voice rang out, soft but soothing. The girl sucked in air as she held her tears back. She opened her mouth and sang a lullaby that her mother always sang to her when she was going to sleep._**

**_"Mother!" Her mother closed her eyes as she held on to the body. Something within her erupted as she screamed from the pain of losing the last of her family members. She held out her palms and everything was in her control. Closing her palm, she destroyed everything…even that lifeless body…_**

**_"No!" Soon, she lost her balance and fell to the ground, staring at her hands. Then, her body shimmered away and all that was left was dust…_**

Kylie gasped and woke up. It was only five in the morning. Beside her, Rei was still sleeping. Her eyes softened. She remembered how she and Rei got into an argument about who was going to sleep on the side of the bed that was facing the door since there was only one bed. She lost the argument back then, for the first time. Rei was stubborn, reasoning that he had to protect her if someone were to attack them when they were asleep.

She smiled at that. She had been living with Rei since 5 years ago, just because of a stupid reason that the other code breakers were aghast by Yuki's obsession with Nyanmaru. She felt warm at how they fussed over her, something she had never felt for a long time. She was glad that she had people around who cared for her. Among the code breakers, Rei was the man of few words, yet they managed to form a close relationship. Rei was the last to join the code breakers, yet one of the best among all. He was dangerous, but not lethal. She was sure of that.

"Kylie, why are you awake?" She turned to the voice, and saw Rei staring at her with sleepy eyes. She smiled and said," It's nothing. I just had a dream. Anyway, it's five now. I thought we were going to transfer school today? "

"Yes. Kibou High school. I wonder why it is so." He murmured, putting a hand to his eyes. She smiled again, for she knew why. Yet she was not going to say. Rei had to find out all by himself.

"Rei, do you think anyone will appreciate someone as short as me?" She suddenly asked. Rei turned to look at her, understanding where she came from. She was thinking of what that man had said to her before. He knew, he always knew that she minded, though she was always smiling. But when he looked at her, something just didn't seem right. kylie was beautiful, and she was well-developed. The only thing about her was that she has the height of a 6 year old. It just didn't seem right to him that she didn't grow any taller than when she was found by the code breakers.

"Of course. In this world, there will always be someone out there…" He trailed off.

"I do hope so, Rei. I really do." She sighed and close her eyes. The first person who never minded, she never forgot him. But where was he, when she was back, finally? She didn't want to think about it.

"Anyway, I'll make us breakfast. You go wash up." She said. Rei nodded and got up. Kylie rose up and stretched herself. Her hands stopped midway when a flashback of the girl from last night flashed before her eyes.

"Kylie?" Rei looked at her strangely.

"It's nothing, Rei." She got up.

_Well, it's definitely something,_ she thought._ Sakura Sakurakouji, huh? Things are going to get interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Rei! Our first day at Kibou High School! Smile! We're going to make some new friends!" On the street, a bouncing girl clad in a white dress was dragging a boy who didn't seem to care less.

"Friends? Kylie, you know that's not possible." He stated, and felt guilty when kylie's face fell. She understood, of course. They were the ones that didn't exist. It was their fate…their destiny…to wipe off evil, nothing more.

"I have you as a friend. That's enough for me." Rei smiled a bit at her, not wanting to see her crestfallen face. Not many knew Kylie as he did. She has an appearance of a 6 year old, hence it seemed like she had to act as one. But under that childish, bubbly exterior, she is a genius, one that was not to be taken lightly. She had a really terrible past, or so he heard from the other code breakers though it wasn't that detailed. He felt that she was similar to him. Therefore when she suddenly appeared right before the code breakers, he took an attachment to her, thought it wasn't really evident.

"Eh? Thank you!" Kylie was, no doubt, touched by his words. He had no idea how much those words meant to her. It has been a long time since anyone cared for her.

"Come on, we're going to be late now." Rei ruffled her hair and grabbed her hand. When they reached the school, Kanda was waiting for them. She was a teacher in the school but she actually serves as Rei's assistant.

"Kanda- Chan!" Kylie squealed and ran to her, enveloping her into a hug. Kanda smiled lovingly at the girl. The girl always acted as though they were long lost sisters whenever she saw her. She ruffled her hair.

"Master." She bowed to Rei with respect.

"There's no need for that in public, Kanda-sensei." He addressed her. She nodded and asked Kylie, "What's your cover this time round?"

"I'm his sister, Kylie Ogami, and I am a genius who already got two degrees! I'm just here to spend time with my Nii-Chan!" She said with so much enthusiasm and innocence that it seemed as real as it sounds.

"Well, genius, let's get to class, shall we?" Rei asked. They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Class 1-B.

"Hey everyone! Take your seat!" Kanda smiled as she walked in. Turning back, she motioned the two of them over.

"Here, please come in." She assumed her position as a teacher. Kylie grinned and dragged Rei in, standing in front of the class. Her eyes swept around the class as she found the girl she was looking for. _Sakura Sakurakouji. _Her violet eyes met hers and the next minute, the book in Sakura's hands dropped. She smiled.

"My name is Ogami Rei. Please take care of me." Rei smiled politely though his eyes were cold.

"My name is Yu-Ogami Kylie! Nice to meet you!" She bowed to the class and then looked up at Rei apologetically. Rei gave her a reassuring look. She sighed. In the midst of watching that girl, she had almost blown their cover.

"The both of them was a month late to come to school due to their father's work in overseas. From today on, they're your new classmates. Do help them if they are in trouble." Kanda smiled.

"Wow! He's a better looking guy than I thought, and his sister, she's angelic! I heard she's a genius and she's only 15 this year! To add to that, they're also the children of a boss of an overseas company. So charming!" Kylie turned her gaze towards the owner of the voice. She sat beside Sakura. Identifying that girl, she narrowed her eyes.

"I've heard that girl is the only one approved of not having to wear a uniform. The school must not have a uniform of her size since she's really short. But damn, she's pretty and rich, who cares?" Rei's eyes narrowed at the boy who dared to make that statement loud enough for everyone to hear. Kylie tugged at his hand, asking him to let it go.

"Very well, please take the seats over there!" Rei nodded and walked down the aisle with Kylie. While passing Sakura, he stooped and picked up the book Sakura had dropped.

"Here, you dropped this." Rei smiled, somewhat forced and the smile didn't reach his eyes, if one was observant enough to notice. Kylie sighed inwardly._ Poor Rei, it must be difficult for him to act like a normal teenager._ She thought. Sakura blinked as the book appeared in front of her. Then, she stared at Rei, who was still holding the book. The class began to chatter.

"What's wrong with Sakurakouji- San?"

"You know, they are staring at each other…"

"What the hell? That transfer student, does he already has his eyes on Sakurakouji?" Everyone couldn't stop whispering. Kylie's eyes narrowed and she tugged on Rei's hands again. They, or in particular, Rei, was attracting too much attention which couldn't be good, since she hasn't really identify the identity of the girl beside Sakura. She had a feeling that girl was not going to be beneficial to them.

"Nii- Chan." Her angelic voice chimed out, reverberating around the class. In a split second, all whispers ceased as everyone turned to look at her. Rei turned and gave her an appreciating look. He didn't think he could handle so much all by himself.

_She's such an angel._ It was all they could think.

"My bad, since this is a very important book, I appreciate it." Straight after, Sakura broke the silence and took the book, or rather, snatched it from Rei's hands. She showed the front cover of the book, which was on self-defence, as if it served as a warning to the both of them. Kylie looked amused when she saw that.

"You're welcome." Rei turned and said before leading Kylie to their seats.

"Amazing… those transfer students, they weren't even slightly surprised when they saw the book." Everyone whispered. Kanda clapped and requested for silence.

Soon, the class started, but throughout the lesson, a pair of eyes was trained on the two transfer students. Or maybe, two pairs. It was a start to everything that happened in the future.

* * *

I tried my best to make it less confusing, but please always ask if there are some parts which you don't understand. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

"The latecomer transfer students, Ogami Rei and Kylie, huh?" During break, everyone chattered among themselves. Their curious eyes were rested on the pair of siblings( Of course, it was just a cover). Rei had his eyes on his cell phone while Kylie was composing a song on her music book.

"Did you see that? I've never seen that type of cell phone before!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"That? Is that the computer-incorporated one that's usable anywhere in the world"

"It seems that the siblings have been in many countries now and they're fluent in many languages. His sister is a genius who had jumped many levels when she was at the age of 8 and she is a music prodigy. She already achieved a degree in both music and science 2 years ago and it appears that she came here so as to spend more time with her brother. They must have a very close relationship." The girl who had been talking to Sakura just now was now babbling incessantly.

"Wow! As expected from the info-breaker, Aoba! Aoba, what's with his glove?" A girl asked.

"Oh, that? It looks like the teachers don't know much about it either. Maybe he's hiding a scar or a burn?"

"Ogami!" Sakura suddenly shouted, scaring everyone. It was suddenly so quiet that one could hear a pin drop onto the floor. Kylie, who was so engrossed in her composing, dropped her pen at her voice and looked up.

"Oh my… this… Sakura is showing interest in men?" All were shocked. They had never seen Sakura shout the name of the opposite gender with so much feelings before.

"She's already going to confess her love?" A boy exclaimed.

"I have something to talk to you, the both of you in private. Come with me for a second." Sakura walked over to the both of them, and there was no doubt, an authority in her voice.

"If she's going to confess her love, why bring his sister along? Ah! I know! She must have known that the siblings are very close! She probably wanted to get his sister's approval too!" A girl announced. Rei looked at Kylie, but she only smiled. _I don't know why, but she must have seen this coming. I'll ask her later,_ Rei thought.

Both nodded and stood up. By then, words had spread around the school and everyone had gathered to hear what Sakura had to say, only that they couldn't really hear what they were saying.

"So… what business do you have with us?" Rei asked once they were outside. Kylie just stood there, knowing that Sakura was probably directing this more to Rei than to her. She decided to just keep quiet unless Rei really needed help in handling this matter, but she was confident in him.

"I shall ask you straightforwardly. You two were there in the Takemi Park last night, weren't you? I'm sure I saw the both of you there…What were you doing?" Her eyes blazed, and one could not miss the hard edge in her tone.

"Last night…you say? We were doing our part-time jobs last night." Rei replied nonchalantly and smoothly, as though he had said it many times.

"Doing your part time job? Then let me ask you this…The glove on your hand. Isn't it hiding the burn you received when you burned those people at the park?" Sakura's eyes were trained on Rei, and the atmosphere was tense. Still, Kylie didn't speak a word. She was confident that Sakura would soon stick to them, based on her personality. Well, perhaps more to Rei. She wanted them to speak more to each other. Sakura might be the key to what they were trying to do. She widened her eyes when Rei removed his glove, revealing a flawless hand. Sakura's eyes were filled with surprise.

"When I was a kid... I injured my hand, and to prevent it from happening again, that person gave it to me. That's why I have it on." Rei explained.

"That is all?" Sakura asked, as if not believing him.

"Yes, of course. Sakurakouji-san! Nii-chan never lies!" Kylie smiled, saying softly. Just then, Ogami's wallet dropped out and revealed a picture of him carrying Kylie and having fun with a group of friends at a farewell party. Sakura picked it up.

"Ah… my friend gave it to me before we left. It's kind of embarrassing but I couldn't throw it away." he smiled somewhat sheepishly while explaining while Kylie just stared at it. She felt something rise up to her chest, and it wasn't a good feeling. What was it again? Sadness. Yes, it was sadness. Only she and Rei knew that the both of them in the picture were real. Technology had became so advanced that by photoshopping, the party and the background could become so real. It was the life that she envisioned but could never have.

"Sakurakouji-san, can we be friends? I want to get along with my classmates. Nii-chan feels the same way too." Sakura looked up as she returned the wallet to Rei, staring into those big, innocent violet eyes. For the first time, she opened her mouth but couldn't seem to reply that child-like character of the girl.

"If there is nothing more, my sister and I will go first. Excuse me, Sakurakouji-san." Rei said smoothly and bowed. Tugging kylie's hand, the both of them disappeared out of sight. He walked and walked until they disappeared from everyone's curious gazes and into a deserted hallway.

"Rei, are you alright?" Kylie asked, concerned.

"Yes. Kylie, what do you know about her? You seemed to have seen this coming." He asked.

"Ah… I can't tell you yet Rei. The time is not ripe yet, soon everything will come to light. But please know that I wasn't joking when I asked to be her friend." Kylie said.

"Kylie, just what are you doing? It'll be good if you just let me in a little into your mind. I never know what you're thinking." Rei sighed.

"She's different, Rei, and special too. She'll change who you are, you'll see. You'll get to know her better, I promise. Until then, I'll be at your side to guide you along. " She paused, her eyes serious.

"Kylie?" He couldn't understand half of what she said. He didn't understand what was going on. _Guide me along? _He thought,_ shouldn't I be the one to take care of her?_

"Nothing. You'll know in the future. Let's get back to class then, shall we?" She reverted back to her child-like form, skipping down the hallway with all forms of seriousness disappearing without a trace, leaving Rei to ponder about her words.

Sometimes…no, most of the time, he really didn't understand her at all, even if the both of them had been living together for five years. No, not at all.


End file.
